


pack of two

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: “You’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now,” Peter breathed out clutched the sobbing boy to his chest. Peter took a shaky breath and smoothed his hand down the boy’s hair making low shushing sounds as he did so. “Just listen to my heartbeat sweetheart, I’m here. You’re not alone,” he clutched him tighter, “not anymore.”





	pack of two

Peter heard the boy coming before he saw him, Stiles had always been loud. Limbs flying everywhere and the way he stomped up his stairway always gave him away but something about this time was different. He could hear labored breathing and hiccups making its way up to his apartment door. Peter frowned and set his book down and moved to open the door right when Stiles crashed through it and into his arms.

 

“Woah, woah sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he said with a knit in his eyebrows. Normally Stiles would spit back some smart retort when he called him pet names but the boy just clung tighter to the older werewolf. 

 

“I-I can’t do this anymore,” he sobbed out, breath coming in sharp bursts. 

 

Peter led the boy to the couch and collapsed, pulling the boy into his side. “Stiles you need to calm down and tell me what happened,” he said, smoothing the younger boy’s hair back from his sweat slicked face.

 

“Sc-Scott. He-he, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he bit out before dissolving into tears.

 

Peter gripped the boy tighter and tied his anger down under tight wraps. It would do Stiles no good to have a murderous werewolf on the rampage and the boy obviously needed him right now.

 

Scott had been a problem for a while. Peter knew that the Alpha was too righteous, he never listened to the plans Peter, nor Stiles came up with. Constantly resorting to his “True Alpha Morals” as Stiles had dubbed them, to care about what happened to the pack because of it. Because of this Scott and Stiles had been getting into more and more fights lately. Never managing to agree on how best to handle a threat and Scott attempting to Alpha him into submission. Which, of course, never worked and just served to make both boys more and more angry. 

 

Stiles took to hanging around Peter more often than not, Scott was almost always too busy with Kira and Stiles said that his best friend never did look at him the same after he killed Allison. (Peter had to remind him numerous times it was the Nogitsune that killed the youngest Argent not him) they never did much when they got together. Stiles would just randomly show up and Peter had strong suspicions that Stiles somehow managed to make a copy of his keys, and they would watch movies or research or just unload their worries.

 

Peter had once upon a time found the boy terribly annoying but he would be lying if he said after all these months he hadn’t grown found of the boy who ran with wolves. Stiles was the only one who was strong enough to do what needed to be done. He was the only one (besides Derek) that knew what it meant to be pack. He was the only one who would be truly deserving of the title of wolf but the one who didn’t need it. Who didn’t need claws, or fangs, or super healing to protect who he loved, to do what was right, not easy, to be ruthless so nobody had to be. Peter was fascinated by the boy and he respected him (and that didn’t happen very often)

 

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by words tumbling from the boys mouth as he clung to the wolf like he was the last thing tethering him to this world.

 

“Scott, he-he smelled you on me and he jumped- he jumped to conclusions and- and- and” he sobbed again and clung tighter, “he started accusing me of betraying the pack, to which I had to remind him that  _ you’re pack _ . He-” Stiles’ breath caught and Peter could smell fury among the pain. Stiles jumped to his feet and began pacing, tears falling down his cheeks but now he was ranting. 

 

“-he fucking accused me of fucking you, he said that you were just manipulating me and that theres no fucking  _ way  _ you could  _ ever  _ care about me!” Peter had to fight down a growl, “He basically told me that the only reason you would want to have anything to fucking do with me is so you could kill him and take his fucking Alpha spark! So I of course tried to explain he was wrong. We weren’t fucking and that we are friends and he was totally wrong about you but he wouldn’t fucking listen!” Stiles’ arms flailed as he walked and not only did the boy exude anger he was also pacing like a predator, like a cat waiting to strike.

 

“He went on and fucking on about how you were a murdering psychopath and I tried to explain you were literally crazy, that your family had just been fucking slaughtered and you were stuck in a coma alone for six  _ fucking  _ years, but no! He wouldn’t have it. Said it was no excuse! As if he would know what that felt like. He just kept yelling and yelling about how I would get hurt and I tried to tell him I could take care of myself but-,” his voice cracked, “-he said I was human. Squishy breakable Stiles. He said that I couldn’t take care of myself like I hadn’t been doing that my entire fucking life. He-” Stiles cut himself off with a sob and he made an aborted step towards Peter who immediately bundled the boy into his lap and attempted to sooth him.

 

“Scott said,” Stiles took a shaky breath, “He ordered me, as  _ my Alpha,  _ to stay away from you… I asked him what would happen if I didn’t and Scott, Scott looked so angry, he said “ _ you will listen to your Alpha or I won’t be your Alpha anymore,” _ so I told him I didn’t need an Alpha who didn’t trust of respect me and I left,” the boy choked out another sob and curled further into Peter.  

 

Peter was fuckign pissed to say the least. How dare,  _ how fucking dare he _ do that to Stiles. How dare he not see how wonderful and strong the boy in his arms was. How capable and dangerous. How dare he give the boy such an ultimatum, you’re either pack or your not and Scott fucking McCall doesn’t know the fucking meaning of pack. How fucking dare Scott ignore the boy, leave the most important man in the entire goddamn world feeling like he was alone, like he was worthless. Scott might just find out he was right about killing him and taking the Alpha spark because there is no one someone like Scott deserves it. Peter could feel the boy working himself into another panic attack,breathing coming out short and loud sobs overtaking his body. 

 

“You’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now,” Peter breathed out clutched the sobbing boy to his chest. Peter took a shaky breath and smoothed his hand down the boy’s hair making low shushing sounds as he did so. “Just listen to my heartbeat sweetheart, I’m here. You’re not alone,” he clutched him tighter, “not anymore.”

 

“Shhhhhh, baby. It’s okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Peter said holding the boy as tight as he could. 

 

Stiles sobbed for a long, long time before eventually falling into a fitful sleep. Peter bundled the boy into his arms and slowly moved him into Peter’s bedroom, lightly setting him on thick sheets. He gently took off the boys shoes before looking down at his sweat soaked shirt and skinny jeans. He thought better of it and tucked the boy in before turning to move away before a hand closed on his wrist. He looked back and Stiles looked so genuinely afraid it broke his heart.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” 

 

Peter hesitated before nodded. He shucked his pants and took off his shirt and watched as Stiles gently maneuvered out of his jeans and t-shirt before looking at Peter Imploringly. 

 

“You need to use your words darling,” Peter said gently.

 

Stiles looked away before muttering, “can I have one of your shirts?”

 

Peter smiled and replied with an “of course” before fetching his softest v-neck from his closet, gently helping Stiles into the shirt. He laid down next to the boy and smiled when he immediately leaned over and plastered himself to Peter’s side.

 

“You know-” he sniffled, “-I wouldn’t have been opposed if Scott  _ had  _ been right about us?” The boy buried his face in Peters neck and the werewolf fought off a shudder before wrapping his arms around the boy.

 

“What do you mean?” he questioned. 

 

“Peter, I- what are we? I mean I come over all the time and we watch movies and play mind games and you cook for me and- and you comfort me. Those are things that,  _ boyfriends  _ do. I’m not saying that that's what we are but I- I just-” he let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Stiles, I would be willingly to be whatever you’re comfortable with. Whether that’s friends or… something more.” god Peter sounded like a fucking pre-teen girl talking to her crush but Stiles just, he somehow managed to dig himself under his skin and make a home for himself there and Peter doesn't know how he ever survived without his ADHD ridden, ruthless, protective  _ Stiles _ .

 

“I, I would like more, if you know, you would?”

 

Peter smiled and leaned down over the boy and lightly brushed his lips against the smaller boy and felt him go limp. “We will talk about this more in the morning okay sweetheart? It’s been an emotional night and while I trust your word I want to make sure this is what you want when you’re thinking a bit more clearly.”

 

Stiles settled back down and curled into Peter again and breathed him in. “Hey Peter, If I’m not pack anymore what am I?”

 

“You’re my pack Stiles. You and me, we’ll be unstoppable.” Peter smiled at the thought, of the impact they could have on the world with the chose too. Scott McCall doesn’t know what he lost.

 

“Pack.” the boy said simply. He curled further into the wolf and closed his eyes already drifting off to sleep. “I love you Peter.”

 

Peter felt the air catch in his throat and he gazed down at the brilliant boy his his arms and he smiled. “I love you too” and god help anyone who hurts someone that Peter Hale loves.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I'm a slut for Bad Friend!Scott. I'm an even bigger slut for Steter hurt/comfort thus this fic was born.


End file.
